


Burn In Sin

by Queenietae6789



Series: Stung by the Wasp [1]
Category: BLACKPINK, bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenietae6789/pseuds/Queenietae6789
Summary: Stung by the Wasp Part 2
Relationships: Taennie - Relationship
Series: Stung by the Wasp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714318
Kudos: 12





	1. Stung

The water burst from the tap as Jennie rinsed her blood stained hands under the scalding flow. The basin ran crimson as she did so. It was like her body was moving on autopilot. Taehyung joined her side.  
"That woman is going to call the police. You have to go" he said. Jennie looked at him, shaking her head.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll stall them"  
"No"  
Jennie dried her hands and went into the bedroom, running her fingers through her matted hair as she paced back and forth, sentences merging into one as the panic and fear set in. Taehyung grabbed her hands in his and forced her to meet his eyes.  
"It has to be this way" he said.  
"I'm not leaving without you"  
"You won't be without me" he countered, pressing Kai's gun into her chest with rigid fingers. Jennie stared at him imploringly. He was looking back at her, eyes pleading. The pain etched into his face shattered Jennie's heart, and her resolve waned under the pressure of what she had done. She clutched at the gun with intrepid fingers.  
"Tae, please" she begged.  
Taehyung sighed exasperatedly.  
"They are going to ask questions. I need to be here to throw them off the scent"  
Jennie looked at him. "The woman saw me, Tae, not you. They won't suspect you.."  
"We don't know that. We don't want to raise any more suspicions"  
"I don't want to go without you"  
Taehyung whirled on her. "I'm injured Jen. I am in no position to go anywhere just yet. I have to rest so that I'm in a better condition to help you"  
"I understand that"  
Sirens screamed outside the window, the blue and red lights casting unforgiving shadows on the wall as the vehicle passed the window.  
"You have to trust me, Jen" Taehyung said, moving to the door. Jennie followed.  
"I do"  
"They can't know what we've done, alright?"  
Jennie gripped at his shirt with shaking fingers, afraid to let go. Taehyung gave her a quick hug. Making intimate eye contact, he kissed her hard.  
"We have a plan. It's going to be okay" he whispered against her mouth. Jennie nodded, tucking the gun into the waistband of her a jeans as she followed Taehyung out into the hallway. Residents from the other apartments had spilled out into the hall and the stairway, blocking the way for Jennie and Taehyung to sidle past. The fear mounted as everybody voiced their own theories and reservations about the murder that had just occurred in the stairwell moments beforehand.  
"The dance studio" Taehyung whispered, squeezing her hand in reassurance.  
"Got it" Jennie replied. Taehyung joined the other residents in the door jamb of the stairwell, adding his own concerns to the already increasing sense of worry and dread. Jennie pressed the button on the elevator for the ground floor, facing forward so as not to draw any unnecessary attention. She pulled the hood over her head to hide the gore that clung to the side of her face and chest. She stepped into the vacant elevator, and managed to exchange an indecipherable look with Taehyung just as the doors slid closed and the silver box descended down the shaft.

She walked out of the elevator as it ground to a halt on the first floor, staying calm as a troop of police officers and two paramedics sprinted past her.  
A police officer stopped Jennie in her tracks. Anxious, she tried to look everywhere but at the man in front of her.  
"Excuse me" he said. "Can you direct me to the crime scene?"  
Jennie feigned surprise. "Sure"  
Giving the officer the necessary directions, she waited for him and his colleagues to vanish into the elevator before carrying on with her own mission. Pushing down on the fire exit door and taking off into the alleyway, she cursed inwardly when a heavy rain broke through the clouds just at that moment. The gun felt weighty in the back of her jeans. The torrent soaked through Taehyung's jacket. She ducked down a second laneway and onto the street, spotting the bus station up ahead of her. The rain fell in sheets, obscuring her vision. Jennie broke into a jog and splashed across the entrance to a side road, only she never made it. The bonnet of a black SUV cut her off, and in her fright she staggered against it, glaring up at the driver in irritation. The passenger side door flung open and out stepped Lisa, gun in hand. She pointed the firearm at Jennie, a nasty expression crossing her face as she did so.  
"Get into the van" Lisa spat. Jennie hesitated, spying the oncoming headlights of the bus out of the corner of her eye. Lisa removed the safety and Jennie grimaced at the sound. The weapon concealed in her waistband made itself known and with one hand raised in surrender she reached for it with the other, whipping it out and training it on her opponent instead. Lisa flinched, her hand unsteady. Jennie edged around her, not wavering. Baekhyun emerged from the driver's seat, his own weapon joining the stand off.  
"Get the fuck into the van now" he barked.  
Jennie shook her head.  
"Now" he repeated, sending a bullet into the sky. Gasps and cries from passerby's filled Jennie's ears as pedestrians darted to safety, not wanting to be caught in the gunfire. Startled by the noise herself, Jennie lost her resolve, allowing Lisa the chance to apprehend her in a ruthless manner. Confiscating the gun from Jennie's person, Lisa bullied her into the back of the van, firing a brutal punch into the side of Jennie's head to silence her. Jennie bit back a cry at the abuse. She sagged against the leather interior of the vehicle, tasting blood in her mouth. Lisa got in beside her, keeping her own weapon focused on Jennie.  
"Don't fucking try anything, bitch" she hissed.  
"Where are you taking me?" Jennie asked.  
"You'll see" Lisa replied.  
Baekhyun squealed out onto the road, taking off into the merging traffic without a word. Jennie blinked once, twice, drifting in and out of consciousness. Her face stung from Lisa's assault, and she curled into the foetal position to console herself as cities and lively streets disappeared from view. 

Jennie jolted awake once the car had stopped moving. The door on her side was pulled open, and she was hauled out roughly by Lisa and Baekhyun. She struggled in their arms, but they held fast, trapping Jennie in an unbreakable hold. Once inside, the smell of cigarette smoke and marijuana attacked Jennie's senses, and the obnoxious static of the television pierced through her skull. Her accosters marched her through a kitchen and adjoining living room space and down a barren hallway. The pang of urine and body odour was unforgettable. Doors lined the walls, and the noises that emanated from certain rooms made Jennie's heart plummet into her stomach. Baekhyun pulled her to the right and into a basement, dragging her down a flight of steps before dumping her onto a bare mattress. Lisa followed. Once Jennie was down, Baekhyun fumbled with a chain in the dark.  
"No" Jennie shrieked, scrambling to her feet only to have the barrel of Lisa's handgun shoved into her face. Jennie backed down, folding her legs beneath her on the itchy mattress.  
"Lie down" Lisa said, voice chilling. Swallowing hard, Jennie complied. Baekhyun removed her shoes and wrapped the chain around her right ankle before locking it to a metal pole mounted into the ground. Jennie writhed, pulling at her bonds in frustration. Baekhyun left the room on Lisa's command. Lisa hung back, scoffing at Jennie's unkempt appearance.  
"You are truly pathetic" she spat.  
"Go fuck yourself" Jennie snapped.  
Lisa smirked. "You are in for some treat, bitch, let me tell you that".  
Once Lisa left the room, Jennie had no choice but to recede into the total blackness that consumed her entire being. Bringing her knees to her chest, she lay on her side, the darkness exploiting her fragile mind, throwing up her most painful memories like a slideshow in her head and Jennie shut her eyes, trying to block them out, one by one. The nightmares arose from her subconscious as the night progressed, robbing her of sleep like thieves would a most precious jewel.


	2. In Between

Jennie's eyes shot open and she stared around at her surroundings. A shelving unit laden with dusty glass bottles rose to the ceiling on her right, and beyond that she could make out a small rectangle of a window located out of reach. Dust floated in the thin ray of daylight that shone into the space. A stainless steel metal workbench ran the length of the room but she was unable to make out what lay on the surface. Her blood pulsated through her veins in hot flushes and an agonising headache throbbed behind her eyes. Her mouth was bone dry and her lips were chapped. Her skin was taciturn and she shivered vigorously on the mattress, the damp from Taehyung's jacket creeping into her bones, enhancing the chill that racked her very being. She felt nauseas and her stomach roiled. Moving her legs, she felt the chain wrench at her ankle as she pulled it taut. Grimacing she gave up, feeling the rusty links rub raw against her skin. Her back muscles were rigid and stiff, and she found that sitting up was extremely problematic. The lingering stench of blood and gore on her person from the night before made her gag. Her hair was knotted with dried blood and she could smell the plasma on her clothes. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but to no avail. Her throat was hoarse and her cries came out as nothing but garbled rasps. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the concrete ceiling above her. Her ears picked up on the distant noises from the rooms upstairs. Forcing herself into a crouched position, she tried to assess her current situation. The light spilling in from the small window in the far end of the room provided some relief on her strained eyes. The pungent odour of urine made itself known as the pipes in the corner of the room gurgled loudly. Jennie retched. Moving in rotary, Jennie noticed that there were more shelving units located behind her which she guessed also housed dusty, unused bottles and jars. A key in the lock, followed by the sound of a door squeaking open made her freeze in place. Harsh yellow light flooded the cellar, and Jennie winced at the onslaught of the stubborn glow. She shielded her eyes with her arm. The chain scraped against the tiled floor as she slithered around the mattress. The illumination from the open door highlighted the concrete steps that led down into the tiny space, something she made a mental note of. Lisa stalked down into the space and over to the mattress where Jennie lay. She shoved Jennie down into the padding, clambering on top of her much to Jennie's dismay. Lisa straddled her hips and grabbed hold of Jennie's jaw with a free hand. Jennie moved her head away from her, refusing to comply. She reached up out of self defense and pushed the heel of her right hand into Lisa's face, applying all the strength she could muster to incapacitate her accoster. Lisa, who had the advantage, slapped Jennie across the face hard, and when she was recovering from the blow, she tried to push a small pill into her closed mouth. Jennie rejected the pill, keeping her mouth closed as she fought back against Lisa's advances.   
"Take the fucking drug" Lisa cried.   
Jennie wrapped Lisa's black locks around her wrist and pulled hard, allowing her to gain the advantage. Lisa's screeched in protest, tearing Jennie's grip out of her curls. Clumps of Lisa's hair came away in Jennie's tense fingers. Lisa scowled down at her.   
"You fucking bitch" she said, clawing at Jennie's face and neck in retaliation. Jennie yelped as Lisa made thin cuts in her flesh, and her hand flew to hers to try and stop the abuse. With Jennie distracted, Lisa pressed the pill against her lips once again. Jennie denied Lisa access, baring her teeth at her in protest. Frustrated, Lisa forced Jennie's hands down by her side, kneeling on them to keep them restrained. Jennie squirmed, and with another bout of strength she reefed one of her hands free to push back against Lisa.   
"Open your mouth bitch" Lisa spat, prying Jennie's lips open with admirable skill. Jennie lifted her left leg and braced it against Lisa's frame, but Lisa wasn't having any of it. She pressed her own leg down on Jennie's to counter her attack, and when Jennie tried to object, Lisa took the chance to shove the pill into her mouth. Jennie went to spit it out, but Lisa reefed her head into a stationary position, gripping her jaw in an iron vice.   
"Swallow it" she ordered.   
Jennie shook her head.   
Lisa yanked at her hair and Jennie felt tears brim at the corners of her eyes as a sharp pain ripped through her head.  
Lisa repeated her demand, and when Jennie repudiated her commands a second time Lisa tugged on her hair once again, scratching at her scalp for maximum affect. Jennie gritted her teeth as the pain settled in one spot. Lisa raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Well?"  
Jennie shot her the middle finger in response.   
Lisa dug her nails into Jennie's cheeks, drawing blood.   
"Fucking swallow it or else" she hissed, jiggling Jennie's cheeks to encourage her to accept the pill as one last resort. Complying, Jennie swallowed the drug. Lisa let out a cackle, before getting to her feet.   
"Don't ever resist me again" she chided.  
Jennie shot her a menacing glare. "I'm just getting started" she replied. Lisa smirked.   
"So am I"  
Lisa's boots scuffed on the concrete steps as she danced up the steps and out of the room, letting the door slam closed in her wake. The second she left the room Jennie got to her hands and knees and rammed her fingers down her throat, desperate to purge the drug before it leaked into her system. She gagged as her fingers hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered as an exaggerated heave wracked her torso. Her stomach leapt, and the nausea she felt earlier increased. Trying a second time she came up short. A cough erupted from her lungs and she spluttered. Throwing her head back in frustration she was not prepared for the surge of endorphins that raced through her veins as the drug took hold. The dopamine in her brain spiked, and the items in the basement swirled around her, turning shades of blue, orange and purple. Her face became distorted and it was like someone was pulling the corners of her lips into a wide grin. The paranoia consumed her and she began to scream, the noise reverberating off the walls as invisible demons and ghosts came slinking towards her from the depths of the darkness. Her body reacted to the drug like it had done many times before, but buried inside her subconscious was the determination to not let the addiction feed. Taehyung flashed through her mind, every second of her time with him colliding into one big mess in the forefront of her psyche. She didn't realise she had begun to cry until they developed into massive sobs.   
"Save me" she whispered into the black. Her heart hammering against her ribcage became the only sound she could hear, and she let the drug run it's course as she counted her breaths to the rhythmic lulling of her beating core. The shadows became a kalaeidoscopic mess of colour and diluted hues, and she found herself frozen in place staring up at the coils of pigment in the dark. 

Coming down from the high was the worst part. Her mind had been high jacked by the reintroduction of drugs in her system, and when they had passed, her brain cried out for more. Shivering violently on the mattress, Jennie pulled Taehyung's jacket round her thin frame to restore her own body heat. Taehyung's handsome face materialised behind her eyes as she lay awake facing off into the darkness. Her soul mourned for sleep, for dormancy. She willed Taehyung to save her, to find her, to not give up. One thing was for sure, however, as she soothed herself into a relaxed stupor, and that was that she would not break in the face of adversary.


	3. Blind Spot

“Taehyung, will you focus for one second?"   
Hoseok yelled above the music as the formation fell apart in the middle of the room. Taehyung flapped his shirt to circulate the air around his hot body, exhaling loudly as he tried to catch his breath. His mind was elsewhere. The other boys dropped to the floor, exhausted from the exertion. Hoseok downed the contents of a water bottle before clapping his hands to alert the group to restart the formation. Namjoon, the leader of the crew, and the one closest to the speaker restarted the music. Taehyung shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was anxious and unsure and it frustrated him because he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why.   
"The competition is in a week. We are nowhere near perfect yet" Hoseok said, addressing the crew as they all stared red faced and sweaty into the reflection in the mirror. Cracking the muscles in his neck, Hoseok got the choreography going, and Taehyung played his part, spinning into his new position as the song picked up the pace. His crew members danced around him as the song progressed, and Taehyung tried his best to remain clued in to the next set of steps he had to make. He leaned forward and then sideways, and Yoongi, a close friend of his did the same on the opposite side. The song slowed and the group slotted into their new formation. The song sped up to the part Taehyung couldn't seem to get right, and that thought stuck in the back of his mind. He glanced into the mirror to assess his progress and all he saw was Jennie staring back at him. He blinked the hallucination out of his head, and planted his right foot down before sliding into the space behind Namjoon. He miscalculated and they collided. Namjoon grunted at the impact, but he regained composure and kept going. Taehyung could feel Hoseok's glare bore into him and he kept his head down, not wanting to meet his hyung's gaze. He was irritated at his poor performance. He continued with the choreography until the song came to a finish and the group dispersed. Shoes squeaked on the polished wood floor as the members moved to get water and take a much needed break. Taehyung splashed the cold liquid onto his burning forehead. Hoseok's shadow cast a dark silhouette over him and pushing his wet fringe out of his eyes he looked up at his senior, unable to hide the shame that bubbled up inside him.   
"Taehyung, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hoseok said. Taehyung got to his feet, his leg muscles protesting as he followed his hyung out of the studio and into the deserted hallway.   
"What's up with you?" Hoseok asked when they were out of earshot.   
Taehyung shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind"  
"Care to explain?"  
"A friend of mine.." Taehyung began. "She.. she's .. I can't seem to get in contact with her, and I'm worried about her wellbeing. She was supposed to meet me here two nights ago, and she never showed up"  
"Is this the "friend" that was here a couple weeks ago?"  
"Yeah"  
Hoseok raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
Taehyung looked at him. "What?"  
"You're going to let something like that interfere in your practice? You're telling me you can't get your head right for the few hours we're in here rehearsing, is that it?"  
Defensive, Taehyung got in his senior's face. "It's not that easy. I can't control my thoughts, okay?"  
"If you let this group down next Saturday then you're off the team"   
"You can't do that"  
"Can't I? I'm the reason you're on the team in the first place" Hoseok replied, heading back into the stupio without another word. The heavy fire exit door swung closed in his wake. Sagging against the wall, Taehyung finished the last of his water before scrunching the plastic up in his palm and firing it into the nearest bin. He clenched his fists to release the anger that roiled inside him, an emotion that drowned out all the worry and concern he had for Jennie, enhancing how useless he felt when she needed him the most instead. The door to studio swung open, snapping Taehyung out of the war that was waging inside his head. Hoseok frowned at him.   
"Are you coming in or not?"  
"Yeah" Taehyung snapped, brushing past Hoseok as he walked slowly into the middle of the room, ignoring the looks of apprehension from Jungkook and his other members as he got into his first position adjacent to Jin, who patted him on the shoulder to ask if he was alright.   
"I'm fine" Taehyung said, facing his sorry reflection in the mirror as the song erupted from the speakers at a louder volume than before. He executed the moves with ease, allowing his muscle memory to guide his movements so that his head didn't have to come into the equation. The song ended and Hoseok congratulated the group, looking pointedly at Taehyung as he gave his appraisal.   
"One more time" he said, turning on his heel to engage with the mirror as the song repeated itself on a loop. Taehyung didn't make any further mistakes, and whilst the others gave applause and uttered words of encouragement after the final run, Taehyung couldn't get into the mood. He cracked smiles at his friends but they didn't quite reach his eyes. He dabbed at his sweaty face with his gym towel, gathering up his sports bag and jacket just as his friends departed the studio, chatting and joking loudly with one another as they stepped out into the cold night air.   
"Drinks?" Namjoon asked. A chorus of excited cheers gave him the answers he needed. They were hyped up from a hard days work and couldn't wait to let loose for the rest of the evening. Taehyung wished he could engage in the festivities, but his mind was on one thing and one thing only. Jennie. 

Four beers in and Taehyung's brain swam. The alcohol had the desired effect on his addled mind, and the more the beer numbed his broken feelings, the more upbeat he felt about being out in some bar surrounded by gorgeous women and six of his best and closest friends. As the night progressed he drank more, and when his friends decided to get up and dance, linking arms as they sang along to the music, he sat at the table, watching the ice slip down the side of his beer bottle as the club blurred in his vision. He craved a cigarette. Hoseok slid into the booth next to him. They clinked bottles, and Taehyung was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his senior, eyes drooping the longer he stared at nothing.  
Hoseok, who had already reached maximum alcohol intake shook Taehyung roughly before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Taehyung winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath.   
"I'm sorry about earlier" Hoseok slurred.   
"Don't worry about it"  
"Ok. You're my best pal, you know that" Hoseok pushed, hiccuping violently as he said the words.   
"Don't worry about it hyung"   
Taehyung got up and staggered towards the smoking area, desperate to get some fresh air and away from his friends for a while. The smoking area was packed. Two men stood nearest the door, and Taehyung asked them for a cigarette. Placing the fag between his lips he lit the end and inhaled deeply. He wandered around the tiny space until he spotted an attractive brunette perched on a small wooden bench in the back, and stifling his nerves, he made his way over there.   
"Do you mind if I sit?"  
The girl shook her head and scooted up the bench to make room. Taehyung sat, leaning forward as he sucked on the dregs of his quickly extinguishing cigarette. The brunette tapped him on the leg. Drunk, Taehyung stared bleary eyed at her, her features becoming natant the longer he looked.   
"Jennie?" he slurred, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. His head felt suddenly heavy on his neck. He felt a hand on his thigh, and like a delayed reaction he dragged his eyes down to examine the slender fingers and painted nails of his pretty companion.  
"No, my name is Jisoo" the girl said.   
"Taehyung". His own name sounded weird coming out of his mouth.   
"Do you want another cigarette?" Jisoo asked.   
"Sure"   
Jisoo moved closer to him to light the end of his cigarette, and Taehyung found himself drawn to her. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were perfectly heart shaped. She exhaled on her cigarette, blowing the smoke into his face, giggling when he swiped the curlicues of grey out his face. Taehyung did the same to her, and when she brought her face closer to his, he went in for a kiss. She planted a sloppy kiss on his lips before standing up, grinning down at him as she picked up her bag.   
"I have a boyfriend" she said tauntingly, pushing through the throngs of people to return to the club. Taehyung wobbled back inside, trying to shake the drunkenness out of his head before he made any more mistakes. Water. He needed water.  
The bar was packed. He elbowed his way to the front, and to his disbelief, Jisoo was already standing next to him. When she clocked him she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.   
"You can't get enough, can you?" she teased. Taehyung smiled back at her, and it was like his body was working out of its own accord, because his hand flew to her lower back. She didn't protest.   
"Want a drink?" Jisoo asked.   
"Water"   
She scoffed. "You sure?"  
Taehyung nodded.   
Licking his chapped lips, he sipped at the cold glass of iced liquid when it came skidding out across the bar. Jisoo sipped on her own beverage, turning to face him as she did so, nibbling on the straw for good measure. Taehyung watched her mouth move on the straw, and he felt his body temperature shoot up at the sight.   
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jisoo inquired.  
"No"  
"I don't believe you"  
"She's my friend and she's missing"  
Jisoo frowned. "What?"  
Taehyung finished his water and stepped away from the bar, leaving Jisoo standing there in his wake. He returned to his table and grabbed his bag. Hoseok had fallen asleep on the table. Jungkook and Jimin had gone home and Namjoon had gone off into a corner with a girl. That left Jin and Yoongi. They were vibing with a larger group of women in the centre of the dance floor. Satisfied that his friends were safe, he split from the nightclub, hailing a taxi outside. Lights zoomed past the window as the taxi whizzed past kebab shops and 24 hour businesses. The motion of the car made the mixture of bile and beer churn in his stomach, and when the cab stopped at a red light, he pushed the door open and vomited onto the road.   
"You alright?" the driver asked.   
Taehyung didn't answer. He wiped at the saliva that had gathered around his lips with the back of his hand. He was grateful to make it back to his apartment safely, yearning to lie down as his night out caught up to him. He pulled his clothes off his person, puking on his shirt as he discarded the item to the ground. He threw himself onto the divan, shutting his eyes as he tried to use willpower to ban the alcohol from his system.   
He missed Jennie.   
An idea sprung into his head at that moment and sitting upright, he reached for his phone and dialled 911.   
"Hello. 911, what can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to report a missing person"


	4. Malice

A violent cough woke Jennie up the following day. She spluttered, sitting up so as not to choke on her own saliva. Her stomach yearned for food, and the hunger became insatiable the second her brain tuned into the world around her. She could hear the faint sound of rain hitting the street outside the small box window in the corner of the room. Kneeling up, she tested the limits of her bonds, crawling across the concrete floor to one of the shelving units behind her, straining against the chain as she tried to reach out for the closest glass bottle. Her ankle throbbed as the chain pulled taut, and she winced as she elongated her body to its fullest, her fingertips brushing the lip of a glass bottle. Frustrated she lunged, knocking the targeted bottle off the shelf. It smashed when it hit the ground. Ignoring the pain that tore into her ankle, she searched through the shards for a piece long enough that would suffice as a weapon. Careful not to cut her fingers, she took hold of what remained of the bottle neck, admiring the jagged edges on it with the tip of her index finger. Clasping it in her palm she scooted on her left knee back towards the mattress and sat up, hiding the armament in the pocket of Taehyung's jacket. Her ankle itched, and she pulled the chain towards her to check the damage. The links were rusty, and she tried to roll the joint around a few times to get the blood flowing, but the agony was unbearable. Gripping the small metal pole that held the chain in place in both hands, she tried to tug on it to see if it would give. It moved off kilter in her hands, but not enough that she'd be able to escape. Digging her fingers into the space between the joint and the chain, she lifted the links slightly, and stared in the dimness down at her ankle. The metal had rubbed the skin raw, and there was significant bruising around the bone. She jerked the chain again to try and alleviate the discomfort but to no avail. Giving up, she lay back down on the mattress, riddled with exhaustion. The drug she had consumed yesterday left her in disarray, and she wasn't sure if it was food or another hit that her body craved for. She lay there unmoving, eyes darting around the gloomy space as she listened out for the steady pattering of light rainfall. Hallucinating, she spotted flashes of black cross her peripheral, and a false panic set in as she feared for her life. Shutting her eyes, she blocked out the visions, refusing to let her mind get the better of her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the broken bottle piece, turning it over in her palm as the notion to cut her wrists with it cut through her consciousness. Wetting her chapped lips, she sat up again, desperate to keep her mind active for as long as she could. The night she spent dancing with Taehyung replaced the negative thoughts, and she honed in on it, reminiscing on every last detail of that evening, the reminder of simpler times bringing her a lot of hurt as a result. Her heart ached for Taehyung, and as the thoughts progressed she felt tears spring to her eyes. Tucking her knees to her chest she buried her face into the denim of her jeans, letting the tears drip slowly down her cheeks and into the fabric, becoming suddenly fascinated by how fast the denim absorbed the wetness. She sniffed, and rolled into her side. The ghostly stench of Kai's blood on her person mingled in the air, and she caught her breath, forcing the bile that had risen in her gut back down into the depths of her stomach. She knew she had to escape.

Baekhyun came down into the space after what felt like hours. Jennie shielded her eyes from the harsh light that spilled into the room, blinking dust out of her vision, as she watched him approach her and crouch down at the foot of the mattress, fumbling with the chain as she lay there still, watching him like a predator.  
"Don't fucking try anything" he warned.  
"I could tell you the same thing" she replied. Baekhyun pulled the chain off her ankle, and Jennie moved it around in circles to get some degree of feeling back into it. The bruising was severe.  
"Watch yourself" he said, reaching down and hauling her up onto her unsteady feet. Her ankle burned as she tried to put her weight on it. Baekhyun seized her upper arm in an iron grip, and without remorse he forced her up the stairs and out into the brightly lit hallway. Jennie griped at him, stumbling on her wounded ankle as she tried to keep up with him.  
Baekhyun shook her hard. "Shut the fuck up"  
Jennie stuffed her free hand into the jacket pocket, turning her makeshift weapon around in her palm as she kept an eye out for the perfect opportunity to use it. Lisa was standing at the end of the hallway deep in conversation with someone over the phone. Jennie observed the nine millimetre that stuck out of the waistband of her leggings. A door to Jennie's left swung open, and out limped Irene, wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one sock. A man Jennie didn't recognise followed her out into the hall, shouting abuse at the girl at the top of his lungs. Irene remained silent, and Jennie was unable to meet her gaze as her onyx locks tumbled into her face, blocking Jennie's view. Baekhyun urged Jennie on, halting outside a closed door before rapping twice on the exterior. This was Jennie's chance. Pulling the broken bottleneck out of her pocket she plunged it deep into Baekhyun's thigh. With her captor incapacitated she tore free from his hold and ran, sprinting towards the front door as fast as she could. A gunshot split through the air and Jennie dropped at the abrupt noise, her ears ringing as the sound ricocheted off the walls. Cowering at the base of the exit, she stared around the space in disbelief. Lisa stood behind her, handgun trained carefully on Jennie's every move. Glancing into the adjoining living room, Jennie noticed a missing persons announcement scrawl across the television screen. The television had been muted. Stacks of drugs and money had been piled high on the available couches and counter tops in both the living room and the kitchen. A man clad in a leather jacket and jeans approached Lisa and whispered something into her ear, before going over to Jennie and pulling her roughly to her feet. He stank of cigarettes, sweat and stale aftershave. Jennie stared at the ground, afraid to make eye contact. The man escorted her back down the hall, manhandling her into an available room without a word. He shoved to her towards the bed, slamming the door behind him, severing Jennie's connection to the outside world and freedom. He lit a cigarette, eyeing Jennie up and down, disgust masking his handsome visage. Jennie straightened her shoulders and mirrored his expression, bold in her actions. The room was filthy, and the stench of urine permeated through the chipping wallpaper and the grimy carpet. The ammonia stung her nose, making it run.  
"Take your clothes off" the man said.  
Jennie scoffed, standing her ground.  
"Don't make me repeat myself" he said.  
Jennie tried to locate a decent weapon, but the room was void of any furniture bar a single bed and a rickety nightstand. The man crossed the distance between them on agile legs, and without warning, he threw Jennie down onto the bed, blocking her in with his own brawn, pinning her into the divan. He lay between her legs, and clamped a sweaty palm over her mouth to muffle her cries of protest. Flicking the ash off his dying cigarette, he held it inches from her face. Jennie's eyes darted back in forth as the panic rose in the depths of her gut. Squirming against him proved useless. He brought his lips to her ear.  
"If you scream, I'll burn that pretty little face of yours, understand?"  
Jennie screamed into his palm. The cigarette hovered a breath away from her flushed cheeks. She could see the orange embers out of the corner of her peripheral. This man was evil. Worse than Kai.  
Leaving the cigarette on the divan, her accoster reached down and fiddled with the zipper on her jeans, plunging a cold hand deep into her panties when he got her jeans open. Jennie writhed, but he was bigger, stronger and allowed no room for movement. She turned her head away as he began to trail wet kisses down her cheek and onto her neck, slurping horribly on her skin as his fingers stroked the entrance to her vagina, the callouses on his fingers chafing her clit and causing irritation to flare up. Jennie whined at the intrusion as he pushed his fingers inside her, moving them in and out in an attempt to stimulate lubrication. Jennie stiffened, much to his enjoyment.  
"You better start getting wet, or else" he threatened.  
Her body refused to comply, and frustrated he sat up and straddled her hips, forcing her jeans down with a free hand as she tried to buck her way out from under him in defense. Once he exposed her lower half, he freed his erection and shoved it inside her, the skin around her entrance tearing as he went in dry. Lifting her leg over his shoulder he coerced her into taking him fully. Jennie lifted her torso to try and pull away but he grabbed hold of her neck and began to choke her, immobilising her in one place as he raped her slowly, drawing out her ordeal as he thrust in and out, mercilessly. Helpless, she froze, dissociating from the abuse as he rammed deeper inside her, grunting as his climax began to build. Jennie shut her eyes, acutely aware that the chafing became unbearable the longer the violation continued.  
"You're a tight little bitch, aren't you?" he hissed. Jennie didn't meet his eyes, feeling suddenly light headed the more he restricted her movements. Her eyes snapped open the second a vicious sting tore through her torso. Glancing down, she noticed that he had burned the skin around her ribcage with his lit cigarette. She shrieked as the pain sliced into her.  
"Next time you'll keep your eyes open" he growled. He continued to hammer into her, unrelenting in his actions. Sliding out of her vagina he ejaculated on the inside of her thigh, exhaling loudly as he tried to catch his breath. Jennie rolled onto her side, inhaling deeply to fill her strained lungs. Over her shoulder she noticed that her rapist had already begun to dress himself, moving around the room in search of another cigarette. The door flew open and Baekhyun stood in the threshold. Reflexively, Jennie covered her naked figure, her cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment.  
"Chen, you have another client" Baekhyun said. 

Jennie didn't fight back when Baekhyun kicked her back down into the darkness of the basement, wearing nothing but an ill fitting bra and panties. Losing her footing on the final step she fell, landing in a heap at the base of the staircase. Baekhyun spat down at her in revulsion before shutting the door with a loud bang. Enraged, Jennie slunk back over to the mattress on hands and knees, curling up on the itchy futon as the resentment ate into her core.


	5. Sin

Jennie stirred at the sound of voices above her, rolling onto her back just as a wave of cold water rained down on top of her. She shot up, letting out a cry of shock as she wiped the water out of her eyes. She pushed her sopping hair out of her face and stared up at the culprits who surrounded her mattress like ants. Lisa glared down at her.   
"It's time to bathe" she said. Jennie shivered violently.   
"I'm fine here" she replied. The mattress squelched underneath her as she shifted around on it. Lisa jerked her chin at Baekhyun, who, discarding the bucket to the ground, reached down and pulled a soaked Jennie to her feet.   
"Chen will be expecting you to wash" Lisa said, as they marched Jennie up the stairs and into the hallway. The bathroom was a tiny space. Lisa stood at the door with her arms crossed, eyeing Jennie as she undressed.   
"Do you mind?" Jennie said.   
Lisa scoffed. "Just get into the fucking shower"  
Jennie stepped into the small shower box and pulled the curtain across to cover her naked body. The water flow was weak and lukewarm. Picking up the only available shampoo bottle she used what was left in it to create a meagre lather in her hands. She gasped when Lisa yanked the curtain back without any warning.   
"Hurry up" Lisa chided.  
Rinsing out the foam, Jennie stepped out of the shower onto the tiled floor. Lisa tossed her a damp towel and her underwear.   
"We don't have much time" she said, crossing her arms and facing the door. Jennie pulled on her clothing and went about drying her hair. Sitting on the toilet she peed, wincing when she saw that her period had arrived. Whilst she was distracted on the toilet, Lisa approached her and grabbed a handful of her hair, wrenching her head back, knocking it off the corner of the toilet seat for good measure. Jennie yelped, reaching up to clamp her own fingers around Lisa's wrist. Lisa forced another pill inside Jennie's mouth, pushing her to swallow. Grunting at the abuse, Jennie complied. The drug went to work immediately. Standing up she wiped herself and flushed the toilet. As her adrenaline spiked, the muscles in her body went numb. Her head ached, and it felt like her brain was on fire. She was aware of Lisa carting her out of the bathroom by the arm. Her hair dripped down her back. She felt giddy, and the hallway appeared twisted and distorted in her vision. Lisa looked grotesque and warped and Jennie tried to open her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Lisa marched her into the living room and shoved her down onto the couch.   
"Wait here" she said. The words sounded anamorphic in Jennie's ears. Bricks upon bricks of cocaine surrounded Jennie, and she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, fighting the desire to devour the powder packet by packet. Voices down the hall echoed around her and she cowered at nothing, afraid of the disembodied noises. She backed into the cushions and as the drug ran rampant in her system she felt sleepy, choosing to let her head loll to the side as the muscles in her neck lost all feeling.   
As the effects of the drug decreased, she began to tune into her senses once again, and she focused her eyes up at the faces of Lisa and Chen as they frowned down at her, puzzled. Chen slapped Jennie on the side of the face lightly and Jennie moved away at the sensation.   
"She's fine" she heard Lisa say.   
"What did you give her?"   
"The usual. LSD"  
"Why? I have clients coming in an hours time. What are they meant to do with .. this?"  
Jennie could see Chen shift on his feet out of the corner of her eye. Lisa moved in closer to him.   
"It'll wear off" she said.   
"How soon?"  
Lisa met Jennie's eyes. "Looks like she's already coming down from it"  
Chen disappeared into the kitchen. Lisa crouched in front of Jennie, shaking her roughly.   
"You better wake up fast bitch" she hissed into Jennie's ear. Jennie spat back at her, and in a rage, Lisa belted her across the face. Jennie' vision blurred as the impact of the slap rattled her skull. Chen returned to the couch and Lisa hauled Jennie up into an upright position. Jennie clutched at her inflamed temple, suddenly dizzy. Chen handed her a glass of water. Lisa stood to her full height, glaring down at Jennie as she sipped at the cold liquid, enjoying the icy sensation of it hitting her throat.   
"That should help" Chen said. 

"Lisa"   
Jennie looked past Lisa and Chen to see who had entered the room. Baekhyun stood in the hallway, phone in hand.   
"It's the boss" he said.   
"What does he want?" Lisa said.  
"He's looking for Kai"  
Jennie choked on the water at the sound of his name.   
Lisa took the call.

Once Jennie had come down from her high, Chen reefed her off the couch, and dragged her towards a vacant bedroom, walking to her the bed and sitting her down on the messy divan. Jennie sat, glaring up at him through narrowed eyes. Chen stood back and admired her figure. Jennie squirmed underneath his scrutiny.   
"They're gonna love you" he said.   
Jennie stared around her, taking in the coloured walls, and matching duvet. On the nightstand lay a box of matches, a crushed cigarette box and an opened packet of cocaine. The bedside lamp cast a glow that made the powder glisten and Jennie's body cried out for a hit. She gripped the duvet in sweaty palms. Her menstrual cramps seized her abdomen and she bit back a sigh of pain. Chen eyed her from across the room.   
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing"  
"You had better behave when my clients get here" he said, lighting a cigarette. Jennie's heart hammered inside her chest.   
"Who?"  
"None of your concern"   
"Who are we waiting on?"  
"If you ask again, I'll smack you around the face"  
Jennie didn't push any further.   
A shrill ringing emanating from Chen's pocket startled her, and she inhaled deeply to calm her racing nerves. Chen answered the call, turning his back to Jennie as he spoke.   
"Yeah she's here"  
Silence.   
"Ok. I'll get started"  
Another pause.   
"How long will you be?"  
Jennie's eyes bore into the back of Chen's head. She made a note of the items on the nightstand, the determination to escape rising up from her core, pulsating in her veins. She could feel the beginnings of her period seep into her panties. Chen whirled around, taking Jennie by surprise.   
"Guess we'll have some fun then" he said, grinning down at her as he removed his shirt and jacket, discarding the items to the ground as he took a hold of her torso and flipped her onto her stomach. Jennie fought back, but Chen was ruthless. Ramming a fist into her ribcage to incapacitate her, he pushed her head into the divan, fondling her breasts with the other, tearing the bra off as his invasion ensued.   
"Okay. Okay. I'll obey you" Jennie said. Chen eased his hold on her the second the words were spoken, and that was Jennie's window. Drawing her leg back she kicked him hard in the groin. Chen released the grip on her head and she moved, scrambling towards the nightstand with hand outstretched. Snatching the box of matches off the surface she rolled off the bed and onto her feet, sliding a match out from the box with adroit movements. The match hovered against the red phosphorous striking surface.   
"Drop it" Chen said.  
Jennie watched him inch towards her. His eyes darted from the match to her face and back again.  
"I said, drop it" he said.  
"Back up, I swear" Jennie replied.  
Chen jeered at her.   
"I don't think so"   
A noise from outside made Chen move to the door. Pulling it open a crack he glanced out into the hall.   
Jennie struck the match, and watched as the flame took shape, feeling the heat reflect off her skin and in her eyes as she turned to look at Chen once more. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jennie had other plans. She threw the match in his direction, and as it hit the carpet it erupted into a larger flare, turning the carpet into a blaze as the flame tore across the ground and onto the corner of the bed. Chen screamed as the fire singed his feet and the ends of his jeans. He bellowed at the top of his lungs, alerting the rest of the house to the increasing inferno that was in the process of consuming the house bit by bit. Jennie stood watching him on the other side of the wall of fire, smirking when he danced out into the hall only to get carried along by the other individuals looking to flee. The flames licked the ceiling as the fire ensued, and coughing violently Jennie moved to the nightstand, swiping the contents off the surface and lifting it high, using all her might to toss it through the window. The glass imploded and the surge of oxygen that blew in to the room only spurred the fire on. The ceiling began to splinter and disintegrate beneath the tremendous heat. Jennie's eyes stung as the smoke encompassed her. Grabbing a blanket off the bed she wrapped it around herself and climbed onto the window sill. Without hesitation, she jumped. 

Sprinting down the driveway, the house behind her burned, with thick plumes of smoke, heat and embers soaring to the sky as the blaze ripped through the building. The vans had evacuated, but she could still see people run from the inferno, the crackling and popping of the fire drowning out their screams. Jennie sprinted out onto the street, staring up and down at the empty road in search of a vehicle to whisk her away to safety. An idling taxi caught her attention and she ran to it, knocking on the window to get the drivers attention. He rolled down the partition.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I've just escaped from my abusive boyfriend. Can you help me?" she asked.   
"Sure"  
Jennie hopped into the backseat and the taxi pulled away from the curb, leaving the orange glow of the fire in its wake.   
"Where to?"  
Jennie gave him the address.   
A fire truck, an ambulance and two police cars whizzed past her window in the opposite direction, and she ducked down in her seat out of reflex.   
"Can I use your phone?" Jennie asked.  
The driver handed her his device, eyeing her in the rear view mirror to assess her intentions.   
Jennie thumbed a number into the keypad and pressed call.   
"Hello!"  
"Tae?" she said, stifling back a sob. "It's Jennie".


	6. Hold Tight

Jennie let the blanket drop to the ground at her feet as she drank in Taehyung's shocked expression and his unwelcome body language. Her thighs were sticky with blood.   
"Jen" Taehyung breathed.   
She swallowed, unable to find her voice. Two hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she chewed the inside of her mouth, lost for words.   
"How did you ..?" Taehyung said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He maintained the distance between them. Jennie took a step towards him, which turned into a jog and then she leaped into his arms. He embraced her in a tight hold, and he staggered slightly in order to accommodate her weight. His back hit the wall and he sank to the ground, burying his long fingers in her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He consoled her gently, planting soft kisses on her ear lobe and temple as she cried.   
"I'm here, Jen" he said.   
She sniffed loudly. Quiet descended on them then, and Taehyung carefully got to his feet, making sure he didn't let Jennie go as he carried her to the elevator in both arms. She threw her legs around him, feeling her resolve shatter the second she had an opportunity to be vulnerable. The elevator shot up to Taehyung's floor, and he entered his apartment slowly. Once inside he let Jennie slide to the ground. She wiped her eyes with dry hands.   
"Take a shower, Jen" Taehyung said, kissing her firmly on the forehead. Jennie shuffled into the bedroom, running her hands over her dirty body out of habit.  
When she emerged from the bathroom, she could see Taehyung perched on the end of the bed, phone in hand. Jennie went and sat down next to him, her knee brushing his as she placed a tentative hand on his broad shoulder. He twirled his phone around in his fingers, not looking at her.   
"What happened?" he inquired.  
"They kidnapped me on the street"  
"Do you know how worried I was?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose"  
"That's not what I'm saying, Jen"  
He stood up, running his hand through his long fringe as he tried to form his next sentence in his head. Jennie crossed her legs, glancing at him and then at the ground.   
"What do you want me to say then?" she asked.  
Taehyung sighed. "I called the police Jen. That's how worried I was".  
"I didn't allow them to kidnap me on purpose, Tae. It wasn't my fault".  
"Yeah.. I understand that".  
"Do you?"  
"Of course"  
"Then why are you acting as if I got into their van willingly?"  
"It's not that, I just thought you had abandoned me, that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore" he said, voice low and husky. Jennie arched a brow at his words. Taehyung stared down at her imploringly.   
"Why would you think that?"   
He shrugged in lieu of a response.   
Jennie got to her feet and turned her back to him, rubbing the towel through her hair just to give her hands something to do. Facing him, she said, "I told you in the hospital that night that I'd never ditch you for no reason"  
She heard Taehyung shuffle around the room behind her.   
"Yeah" he said after a pause.   
Jennie noticed that he had left clothes out for her, folded neatly on the divan. Without a word, she pulled on the t-shirt and shorts, tying them around her hips so that they fit her slim figure.   
"I'm sorry Jen" Taehyung said.   
Jennie looked at him sprawled on the mattress. Her arms fell uselessly to her side as she mulled over her next response. She chewed the inside of her cheek.   
"Sorry for what?"  
"For leaving you"  
"You know why we had to go separately" she replied.   
"I know, but I should have gone with you, now that I think about it"  
Jennie sat into the bed beside him.   
"How's your wound?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.   
"Better" Taehyung said, pulling the hem of his T-shirt up to reveal his golden torso and a small laceration in his side. The wound was a mauve hue, and the stitches had already dissolved.   
"It's healing nicely" she remarked, running her fingertips across the wound in gentle motion. Taehyung rolled onto his side to face her, taking hold of her hand, and lacing his fingers through hers before kissing the back of it with pillowy lips. Jennie watched him trail those kisses up her arm, unable to hide the small smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth as she did so. She slid onto her side and snuggled closer to him, basking in the heat and comfort that emanated from his very person. He reached up and cupped her face with his palm, running his thumb across her cheek as his eyes rested on her lips.   
"You're so beautiful" he whispered.   
Jennie watched his face for the lie, the giveaway.   
"I mean it" Taehyung said, as if reading her mind.   
Jennie gripped the bedsheets between them, keeping her eyes glued to what her hands were doing so that she didn't have to meet Taehyung's intense gaze.   
"How do you feel about me coming back here?"  
"Good. I'm glad you're safe"  
Jennie looked at him. "Are you not worried about a setback?"  
"Setback?"  
Jennie hesitated.   
"They made me take drugs again, Tae"  
Silence descended on them, and Taehyung's hand froze on her face.   
"How much?"  
"Not a lot. Two LSD pills, that was it"  
"Are you already having withdrawals?"  
"No"  
"Well then ..."  
"I mean, I don't know for sure. I haven't taken LSD before"  
Taehyung balked. "So the withdrawals could be worse then?"  
Jennie shrugged, turning away from him to stare at the ceiling instead, biting back the surge of emotion that threatened to spill if she continued the conversation. Sensing her distress, Taehyung reached out and pulled her into his chest, holding her close. His hand rested on her lower back, and the other cradled the back of her head.   
"Whatever they may be, we'll get through it together, just like we did before, okay?"  
"Okay"

Kai ran towards the edge of the cliff, turning to beam at Jennie over his shoulder as he waited for her to catch up. His hair was perfect, styled within an inch of its life, and his deep dark eyes seemed to embrace Jennie in a hug, making her throw her arms around him as he held her against his side. She giggled, blissfully happy at his presence in her life. Staring out into the distance, the scene suddenly changed to one grisly depiction of a torture chamber, a basement. Taehyung stood with his back to her, and tentative, Jennie reached out to touch him, only just as her fingertips brushed his shoulder he spun around, and his handsome face was void of all features. It was blank. Jennie screamed.  
Then she woke up. 

Shooting up into a sitting position, she clamped both hands over her mouth to stifle her screams. She gasped for breath. Glancing at the alarm clock on the night stand she saw that it was six a.m. Dawn broke through the clouds, turning the sky a midnight blue as morning drew near outside the window. Her T-shirt clung to her damp skin, and she pushed the duvet off her legs in an attempt to cool down. Taehyung snored quietly beside her. Getting up she padded into the kitchen and went to the sink, letting the tap run before filling a glass and gulping down the contents, desperate to try and ease her parched throat. Taehyung's silhouette in the entrance to the bedroom gave her a fright and, startled, she knocked the glass over out of reflex. It clattered into the sink.   
"Are you okay?" Taehyung asked, voice deep and husky. He blinked at her out of one eye. His hair stood up on end.   
"Yeah, I just had a nightmare" she replied.   
Taehyung beckoned her over to him, and Jennie joined his side, planting a soft kiss on his lips before following him back into the bedroom. They cuddled until morning.


	7. Hush

Jennie stirred when she felt hands on her ankles. Turning over she saw Taehyung kneeling at the end of the bed, her right ankle clasped in his fingers. He turned the appendage over to examine the pale bruising that marred her skin, a frown knitting his thick brows together as he examined the damage. Jennie pulled her ankle out of his grasp, kicking the blanket over it for good measure.   
"Jen, what the hell happened to your ankle?"   
Jennie rolled onto her back, eyes glued to her hands as she picked at the corner of her thumbnail absent mindedly.   
Taehyung shifted on the duvet. "You can tell me".  
"They chained me up like a dog"  
"By your ankle?"  
Jennie nodded.  
Sighing loudly, Taehyung pulled the duvet back to reveal Jennie's injury. Taking it in his palm, he cradled it gently. Jennie propped the pillows behind her head and sat back, taking in Taehyung's long fringe, his high nose bridge, his full lips and the beard scruff on his chin. He was so handsome. Her eyes travelled down his neck, watching his Adam's apple bob as he muttered under his breath. A sharp twinge snapped her out of her perusal, and she shot him an irritated glare.  
"What are you doing?" she grumbled.  
"Trying to massage it"  
"Why?"  
"To ease the discomfort"  
"Won't that make it worse?"  
"I'll be gentle"  
Reluctant, Jennie watched him knead the injury with his long fingers, rubbing the circumference of the bruising slowly and with care. The procedure was somewhat relaxing, and she sank back into the pillows once again. His touch was firm, but genial, and a halo of warmth spread up her leg as the massage ensued. She looked at him, smiling when she saw how concentrated he was on the task, how he stuck his tongue out as he worked, intent on doing the best job he could. Her heart leapt as a foreign feeling made itself known in the back of her mind, and she rubbed at her chest in an attempt to erase the emotion away. Taehyung asked her to bend her knee and she complied. He kissed the top of her knee as she did so, and she giggled. They locked eyes, and Jennie's breath caught in her chest.   
"I'm in this with you, you know", he muttered against her skin.   
"I know"  
Taehyung stroked her thigh softly, dragging his hand all the way up to the top of her leg, stopping when he reached the end of her shorts. Jennie longed for a kiss. Grabbing his shirt she tugged him towards her, and when he got within distance she kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip before pulling away.  
Taehyung growled as he pulled away, getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen.   
"What do you want for breakfast?"

Pulling on a pair of Taehyung's socks, Jennie curled up on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her as she flicked through the options on Netflix. Steam rose from a mug of tea that stood on the corner of the coffee table. She selected a horror, and as the movie began, she sat back into the cushions. The apartment was quiet and she tapped the side of her mug anxiously, wishing Taehyung was here to fill the space. A ghost appeared on the screen and Jennie jumped, spilling the contents of her mug onto her lap. Leaping up she ran into the kitchen and dabbed at her skin with a towel, muttering underneath her breath. Taehyung came through the door at that moment, a shopping bag in one hand, his keys in the other.   
He placed the plastic bag on the countertop, and removed the items one by one, shooting Jennie a wink as he did so.   
"Guess I'm just in time" he said, glancing at the television. Jennie nodded.   
"I was just about to make some popcorn".  
"Cool"  
Taehyung peeled his hoodie off his sweaty body as he made his way into the bedroom, tossing the garment over the back of the couch as he passed it.   
"Gonna shower" he said.   
Jennie put the popcorn into the microwave and set the timer, the buttery smell emanating from the microwave reminding her of just how hungry she really was. 

Taehyung draped his arm around her shoulders as the movie progressed, and Jennie snuggled into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. He smelled like body wash, and being in his proximity made her sleepy. He brought a piece of popcorn to her mouth and she bit into it, giggling at the small romantic gesture. A jump scare startled both of them, and they erupted into laughter as they gripped eachother in fright. The bowl of popcorn tumbled to the carpet. They exchanged a glance, and Jennie could see Taehyung hesitate, just. as he reached up and cupped the side of her face like he had done many times before. He kissed her firmly, and Jennie parted her lips, allowing him the chance to plunge his tongue deep into her mouth. They engaged in steamy tongue play before Jennie got brave, climbing to her knees as she attempted to straddle his hips. Taehyung lay back, using his arm to hoist her onto his hips securely. The kissing picked up the pace, and Jennie ground her crotch against his, and he grunted into her mouth at the motion. His hands slid up underneath her shirt and landed on her breasts, and Jennie reacted to his touch, trailing soft kisses along his jaw before bringing her mouth to his collarbone and then lower again. Scooting down between his legs she pulled his shirt up to revel the top of his boxers and his belt. Unbuckling his jeans she zipped them down, staring up at him as her hands went to work, pulling his erection free from the confines of his pants. Taehyung groaned loudly as Jennie took him in her mouth, hallowing in her cheeks as she sucked the tip and then down the shaft. Picking up the pace, and using her tongue to maximise the pleasure, Taehyung's hips began to buck, forcing his hard dick further into her throat. Jennie moaned as the tip hit her gag reflex. Circling his tip with her lips, she continued licking around the head, and Taehyung's body responded accordingly. He became vocal about his enjoyment the longer Jennie prolonged the oral act, and the second his orgasm reached its peak, two loud knocks on the door brought the entire encounter to an abrupt halt.

Jennie sat up, wiping the saliva from around her mouth as she shot Taehyung a fearful expression. The knocks came a second time. Taehyung sat up, shoving his hand down his pants to alter his deflating erection as he headed towards the front door. Jennie got to her feet, following Taehyung down the hall in the direction of the exit.   
"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked.  
"No"  
Taehyung peered out of the peephole tentatively, desperate to assess the visitor before allowing them in. Jennie held her breath. Slowly, he turned to face her, and the expression on his face was unreadable, causing Jennie's heart to flip twice in her ribcage as a wave of panic gripped her in an iron vice.  
"Jen" Taehyung whispered. "It's the police".


	8. Take no More

Jennie could see Taehyung's outline hunched over the table, his hands moving across the surface to gesticulate wildly as he spoke. Blinking, Jennie's eyes focused on the hazy, blurred shapes of the two police officers who sat across from Taehyung, voices deep and low as they engaged in the conversation. The door was ajar just a crack, preventing Jennie from seeing what was going on. She broke out into a sweat, a burst of nervous adrenaline spiking through her veins. What had she done? What did they know? Tiptoeing to the bed she sat down, a random bout of dizziness gripping her in a tight hold. The bedroom was dark, and shutting her eyes, her addled mind cut to memories of her locked up in that basement, of Kai lying lifeless at her feet, of the pungent stench of burning carpet and ash as the inferno raged around her. Licking her lips, she became acutely aware that her mouth was dry. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor, followed by an increase in chatter made Jennie's eyes snap open, dragging her from her thoughts. She shuffled to the door, staring out through the crack once again in time to see Taehyung stand and interact with one of the officers a final time before ushering them towards the exit. Jennie watched them go, holding her breath until her lungs cramped.  
Once the coast was clear, Taehyung came into the bedroom and flicked on the light. Jennie looked at him, but he avoided her gaze.   
"What did they want?" she asked.  
Taehyung scuffed at the carpet, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shifted his position near the bed. Jennie stepped towards him and tried to force him to meet her eyes. His fringe obscured his face, much to her frustration.   
"Are you gonna tell me?" she pushed.   
"What have you done, Jen?"  
"What you mean?"  
"You know what I mean"  
Taehyung glared at her, daring her to answer.   
"Be more specific, then" she countered.  
"Is it true? That you burned down a house and killed the people inside it?"  
"Only to escape", she said. "It was me or them, what was I supposed to do.."  
"Not burn the fucking house down"  
"What do you care anyway? You didn't know those people".  
"No, it's the act as a whole, Jen. The mindset behind it"  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"The police are out looking for you. You're a wanted person now, and I don't know if .."  
"If what?"  
"If I want to risk my life again.."  
Jennie's mouth dropped open, and she stared up at him in disgust. Taehyung lowered his gaze, turning his back to hers ever so slightly.  
"If anyone's going to risk or ruin their life, it'll be me" she quipped.   
Taehyung remained silent.   
Jennie dropped onto the bed, feeling her legs go numb underneath her as the weight of Taehyung's words sank in. She gritted her teeth, forcing the tears back and into her throat as she tried to form a coherent response.   
After a pause, she said, "You said that you'd be there for me. That you're "in it with me, and whatnot. So why don't you fucking honour your word for a change and not put me through this on and off bullshit every time things get hard" she shouted.   
Taehyung whirled round. "I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to handle the toxic, negative life that seems to follow you around everywhere. I don't know how to date a drug addict, Jennie" he snapped back, grabbing handfuls of his curly hair to prevent driving his fist through the wall. The acidity of his words struck Jennie hard. She couldn't bring herself to cry. Her stomach churned as the hurt slammed into her chest. Resilient, she squared her shoulders, watching Taehyung close himself off from the conversation.   
"You're just like the rest of them" she muttered.   
"You know that's a lie"  
"Not sure I do anymore"  
"Whatever, Jen"  
Anger roiled in the depths of her gut.  
"You're so full of shit, Taehyung, you know that? You make all these empty promises, yet when things get tough you turn around and say that you don't want to be with me and so on, and I'm fucking sick of it. I wish you understood just how hard I'm fucking trying"  
"When did I say those things?"  
"The hospital"  
Taehyung grunted.   
"Don't deny it" Jennie spat.  
"I'm not"  
"So why say any of it then?"  
"I need to protect myself too.."  
"It's not just about you, Tae. I'm here too. I'm scared too, but you don't seem to understand that"  
"I do" he mumbled.   
"I think you're afraid because you know you wouldn't be able to protect me if something happened", she said. Taehyung didn't reply, and irritated by the silence, Jennie got to her feet and began to dress herself, pulling on whatever clothes she could find. Shoving her emotions into the back of her mind, she headed out of the room and towards the exit, fixing one of Taehyung's beanies down over her head as she walked. She ignored the footfalls coming behind her, and refused to halt when Taehyung caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled against it, but he didn't let up.   
"Let go, Tae" she snapped.  
"No. Where are you going?"  
"There's a womens hostel down the road. I'll stay there tonight" she whispered, blanking his pleading expression.  
"It's too dangerous" he said.  
"What do you care? I'm just a drug addict, right? I've stayed in worse places so it's fine."  
"Jen, I didn't ..."  
Jennie didn't let him finish. Pulling free from his grip, she left the apartment, letting the door slam loudly behind her for good measure. 

*

Later the following evening, Taehyung pulled into the car park to the Grand Bayside concert hall, swinging into the first available parking space he could find. He sat in the car watching crowds of people file into the massive building, yet excitement was the last thing he was feeling. His mind wandered to Jennie, and worry replaced the fleeting enthusiasm that came and went at the thought of performing in one of the worlds most prestigious concert venues. His phone rang, startling him. Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel he answered.   
"Yeah, I'm outside" he said.  
Hoeseok was on the other line.   
"On the way"  
Taking his sports bag off the passenger seat, Taehyung climbed out of the vehicle and jogged towards the entrance, swallowing the last of his concern for Jennie as he tried to get his head into the right place for the daunting performance ahead.

Jennie leaned to the side as two drunk girls staggered past her into the hostel, and the smell of alcohol off them made her feel nauseas. As night fell, so did the temperature, and she shivered. Inhaling deeply on her cigarette, she tugged the sleeves of one of Taehyung's jumpers down over her frigid fingers. Cars and buses roared past her as they merged with traffic, and the loud cheers and shouts from groups of drunk people echoed in her ears. Three men passed her, casting unfriendly glances down at her as they did so. One of them stopped and leered at her, expelling his rancid breath into her face.   
"If I give you change, what'll you do for me?" he jeered, cracking a smile.  
Jennie scowled. "Fucking nothing, asshole.".  
"Little tramp" he countered, making a swipe at her, only to come off against the end of her lit cigarette, burning himself in the process. He let out an angry yell, and Jennie scrambled up the steps to get away, just before his two friends intervened, carting him away down the street before an altercation occurred. Flicking her blunt cigarette onto the road, Jennie headed down the street and in the direction of the city centre, her legs carrying her in the right direction out of their own accord. 

Catching up to an abundant group of people at the entrance to the Bayside concert hall, Jennie slipped inside. The foyer was exquisite. Red carpet adorned the ground, and the wallpaper was black and gold. Statues stood on either side of the main doors, and plaques hung proud on a Wall of Fame to her right. She could hear commotion on the other side of the doors and wasting no time she pushed them open and ducked into the nearest vacant seat she could find. The MC stood proud on the stage, announcing the next dance performance with zeal. Catching her breath, Jennie gasped when the lights dimmed, and Taehyung's crew stepped out onto the stage to an uproar of cheers and applause. Shrieks from the front made Jennie wince. Girls cackled and heckled at the group from somewhere to the right, and Jennie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at them. The music blew out from the speakers and the boys began to dance. 

As the show came to a dramatic end, Jennie sidled down to the backstage door, desperate to slip inside and wish Taehyung a congratulations. The crowd pulsed around her as the hoards vacated the venue, and using her elbows she managed to bully her way through to the backstage entrance. Jennie spotted his crew come down the steps, a large gold trophy in their hands. Jennie hung back, waiting eagerly for Taehyung to come into view. When she saw him she raised a hand to wave, stopping in her tracks when she noticed another dark haired girl go bounding up to him. Taehyung's face erupted into an expression of recognition and they hugged. Jennie turned away, suddenly feeling like she had seen something she shouldn't have. Glancing back at them, she saw the girl hand Taehyung something small, an item that she couldn't quite make out in the dark. Giving up, Jennie headed outside into the cool night air, placing a cigarette between her lips in an attempt to calm her shaken nerves. A shrill chortle from inside made her jump, and looking over her shoulder she could see Taehyung, his friends and the brunette come ambling outside, all talking at once. The brunette parted from the group, and Taehyung's crew went in a different direction, skipping down to their respective vehicles without a word. Jennie finished her cigarette, and when Taehyung breezed past her she called out to him.   
He turned, and his mouth parted in surprise when he saw her. His hand looked massive wrapped around the trophy.   
"Jen?"  
"Congratulations" she choked.   
Taehyung stepped closer to her, and Jennie didn't shy away. He extended a hand to her, and wiggled his fingers, enticing her to take it.   
"I'm sorry about earlier" he said.  
Jennie crossed her arms in defiance. Taehyung put his hand into his pocket when she didn't take it.   
"Me too" she replied.   
"I mean it Jen"  
"I hope so"  
She shivered as she said the words.   
Taehyung offered his hand to her again, and this time she laced her fingers through his. He pulled her close to his body as they walked towards his car in silence.  
"Let me make it up to you" he said once they sat into the vehicle.   
"I'll give you one more chance" she said.   
"Come on Jen".  
He swung out into the correct traffic lane with ease.   
"You know what I've been through, Tae", Jennie said, after a while. He sighed.   
"You have to give me a chance to get used to it, to get used to the life you used to live, okay?"  
"What's there to get used to?"  
"Everything"  
"Fine," she said.  
"We can work on it together, alright?"   
"Deal".  
Taehyung stopped at a junction, letting his hand rest on the gearshift as he awaited the green light. Jennie stared out the window and sighed, her mind trapped permanently on vibrate as the panic consumed all rational thought. She was screwed, and as much as Taehyung hated to admit it, he was going down with her. 

END


End file.
